cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Bulgaria)
Cartoon Network is a Bulgarian channel, which started on October 1, 2009. It replaced the Pan-European Cartoon Network everywhere in Bulgaria. The channel is actually Cartoon Network Russia and South Eastern Europe in Bulgarian. It is fully translated in Bulgarian (including the station promos) and the dub is synchronized. Cartoon Network Bulgaria has its own advertising and doesn't show the other countries' advertising, because it switches to its own channel during the commercial break. Like the Pan-European Cartoon Network, it doesn't air any content owned by Warner Bros, except Looney Tunes shorts from late 1930s to middle 1940s, although recently Duck Dodgers finally premiered in Fall 2009 on the Pan-European Boomerang and Batman: The Brave and the Bold will premiere on Cartoon Network Bulgaria on January 2010. Shows Current shows * Looney Tunes (Шантави рисунки) * Tom and Jerry (Том и Джери) * The Scooby Doo Show (Скуби Ду) (Usually referred as Scooby-Doo) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Най-добрият ми приятел е маймуна) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Домът на Фостър за въображаеми приятели) * Ben 10 (Бен Тен) * Ben 10: Alien Force (Бен Тен: Извънземна сила) * Skunk Fu! (Скункс Фу) * Eliot Kid (Елиът Хлапето) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Невероятните неприключения на Флапджак) * Chowder (Чаудър) * Robotboy (Роботбой) * Camp Lazlo (Лагерът Лазло) * Chop Socky Chooks (Кунг фу пилета) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Животът и приключенията на Джунипър Лий) * The Secret Saturdays (Секретните Сатърдей) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Бакуган: Бойци в действие) * Samurai Jack (Самурай Джак) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Фантастичната четворка: Най-великите герои на света) * Best Ed (Добрият Ед) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Междузвездни войни: Войната на клонингите) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Батман: Дръзки и смели) (Coming January 11, 2010) Programming Blocks Christmas in November Christmas in November (Коледа през ноември) was a special block, that started in November 1, 2009. It aired every day from 16:55 EET. The block was hosted by Chowder and it was a Christmas themed block. It aired an episode of Chowder, followed by Ben 10: Alien Force, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, The Scooby-Doo Show and Skunk Fu!. Christmas in November also aired in other versions of Cartoon Network in Europe. Christmas in November ended in November 24. It is possible to air again on November 2010. Laugh Until You Cry Laugh Until You Cry (Смях до сълзи) is a comedy block, which airs Saturdays and Sundays from 06:55 EET to 15:15 EET. It airs Chowder, Eliot Kid, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Tom and Jerry, The Scooby Doo Show, Skunk Fu!, Camp Lazlo, Chop Socky Chooks and My Gym Partner's a Monkey. During the block all of the shows (except Camp Lazlo) are shown at least two times. Chowder and The Scooby Doo Show air three times. Cartoon Network shows outside Cartoon Network Bulgaria Before Cartoon Network Bulgaria launched, in the 80s and 90s older shows such as the Pink Panther, the Flintstones started to air in Bulgarian on BNT 1. Meanwhile, in the 90s Cartoon Network launched and later the Pan-European version was introduced in Bulgaria, which was in English. From the middle of the 2000s more recent Cartoon Network shows started to air, such as Duck Dodgers, What's New Scooby Doo?, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited aired. They aired on Nova Television. In 2007 Nova started to air Star Wars: Bit klol ch Wars, which was the first mental Cartoon Network original series to air in Bulgarian. On September 2007, Diema Family started to air more cartoons, which some of them were Cartoon Network shows, such as Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken (including I Am Weasel), Courage the Cowardly Dog. Meanwhile, Nova Television started to air Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, The Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10. In 2008 Cartoon Network started to release Cartoon Network Magazine in Bulgarian. In 2009 bTV started to air Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After the launch of Cartoon Network Bulgaria on October 1, 2009, other Bulgarian channels air some Cartoon Network shows that don't air on this channel, such as Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue and The Addams Family on Nova Television, and Ed, Edd n Eddy on PRO.BG. Unlike Cartoon Network Bulgaria which its dubs are synchronized, all of the shows that air and aired outside of Cartoon Network Bulgaria are dubbed using voice-over. See also * Cartoon Network * Cartoon Network (Europe) External links * TeleManiac Cartoon Network Forum Category:Cartoon Network around the world